1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to hair trimmers and to electric shavers having hair trimmers, and more particularly to hair trimmers and electric shavers having rotary drives.
2. Related Prior Art
The provision of a hair trimmer including a rotary drive for actuating an associated cutting assembly is generally known in the hair trimmer art and in the related art of electric shavers. Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents which illustrate various hair trimmers and electric shavers having a rotary drive for actuating a cutting assembly:
______________________________________ 3,074,161 Liska January 22, 1963 3,178,818 Liska April 20, 1965 3,399,454 Liska September 3, 1968 3,423,826 Liska January 28, 1969 3,460,250 Liska August 12, 1969 3,815,232 Liska June 11, 1974 4,219,930 Franko et al. September 2, 1980 4,380,121 Naimer et al. April 19, 1983 4,408,392 Naimer October 11, 1983 4,803,780 Locke et al. February 14, 1989 4,896,420 Locke January 30, 1990 ______________________________________
It is also generally known to provide such rotary drives with a mechanism for converting the rotary motion of a drive shaft to a reciprocal, linear motion for actuating a cutting assembly. The provision of such a motion-converting mechanism having a thin-walled segment or living hinge is also generally known. Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents which illustrate various electric shavers having a living hinge for converting the rotary motion of a drive shaft to a reciprocal, linear motion for actuating a cutting assembly:
______________________________________ 4,649,642 Nagasaki et al. March 17, 1987 4,805,300 Miska February 21, 1989 5,088,200 Piwaron et al. February 18, 1991 ______________________________________